


Идеальный

by sweetflower_dl



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fantastic, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25106335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetflower_dl/pseuds/sweetflower_dl
Summary: – Лейтенант Андерсон, Вы обманули меня, – Коннор пошевелился, и Хэнк готов был разжать руки, позволяя андроиду подняться и забрать с собой что-то, наверное, частичку души немолодого полицейского.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 4





	Идеальный

**Author's Note:**

> Работа уже была выложена на сайте ficbook.net. Автор переехал на AO3.
> 
> Мне не понравилось, что Хэнк не откликнулся на зов Коннора в телебашне, и я решил немного это исправить и добавить слэш.  
> Флафф и ангст в одном фф, ить ха.

С появлением Коннора Андерсон на месте преступления практически лишился работы. На первом их деле, связанном с убийством Карлоса Ортиса, Хэнк ещё пытался как-то проверять безупречно выполняющего свою работу андроида, но затем понял абсурдность таких попыток. Коннор не нуждался в обсуждении дела, это его программа социального взаимодействия в нём нуждалась. Что бы «Киберлайф» ни говорили о том, что они не собираются заменять полицейских на андроидов, а лишь надеются на сотрудничество, Хэнк знал наверняка, что в скором времени всю работу будут выполнять вот такие вот Конноры. Оно даже будет правильным, ведь им не придётся заботиться друг о друге, они будут одержимы выполнением задачи, никоим образом не прикрытием друг друга.  
После первого дела Андерсон принялся убеждать себя, что неуверенность во взгляде Коннора и его ожидание одобрения версии случившегося от лейтенанта Хэнку только кажутся. Идеальная машина не может быть неуверенной, ведь она способна буквально видеть события в своей голове. У людей для этого есть фантазия, но чётко передать расположение объектов в пространстве, да ещё и в прошлом времени она не способна. Не у Андерсона уж точно.  
Поэтому Хэнк вмешиваться перестал. Коннор, похоже, это заметил, ибо всё чаще стал ждать кивка перед принятием решения, хотя сам наверняка всё для себя решил. Порой его взгляд выглядел таким _живым_ , что Хэнк поспешно вспоминал, что машину приставили к нему учиться социальному взаимодействию, и отказывал себе в излишних комментариях и нравоучениях. Коннор не был человеком, которому это было необходимо. Коннора не нужно было поощрять или порицать.

_«Машины ничего не чувствуют, лейтенант»_

Однако вскоре сам Хэнк начал сдавать позиции. Невозможно было не проникнуться к тому, кто спас его жизнь, пошёл вразрез своим приоритетам, смог найти лазейку в строгом приказе. Коннор должен был погнаться за девиантом – Хэнк бы тогда, наконец, смог окончательно определиться со своим отношением к «напарнику» – но не стал. В момент, когда Андерсон готов был, проклиная жестянку на чём свет стоит, затаскивать своё тело обратно на крышу, его руки вдруг коснулась сильная и мягкая пластиковая рука. Коннор вытащил его, хотя его нули и единицы в голове наверняка просчитали вероятность выживания лейтенанта. Хэнк и сам знал, что смог бы выкарабкаться, что был бы живее всех живых даже без чужой помощи, так что действия Коннора оказались неожиданными.  
Всё же, машина более не была только машиной. Теперь даже верилось в то, что она не была _идеальной_.

Андерсон начал осознавать, что не хочет видеть на месте Коннора кого бы то ни было ещё. Хэнк откуда-то знал, что андроида просто заменят, если он получит критические повреждения. Андерсон не знал, как к этому относиться. С одной стороны, это логично и необходимо для расследования. С другой, Хэнка изнутри словно разрывало, стоило ему представить Коннора в голубой крови, с бессмысленным стеклянным взглядом и с тёмным диодом на виске. Андерсон привык к людям и к их незаменимости, привык прикрывать товарища от пуль, а рядом с Коннором это становилось бессмысленным.  
Или нет? Будет ли новый восставший из мёртвых Коннор тем самым, кто спас его на крыше? Или новый Коннор перестанет даже пытаться понравиться тучному и замкнутому в себе лейтенанту полиции Детройта?  
Хэнк знал только, что не хочет это выяснять.

  
На очередном деле Хэнк вновь чувствовал себя лишним. Андерсон выслушал брифинг, мельком глянул на камеры на входе в студию, обречённо зная, что без Коннора ничего толком не выяснит или же затянет с расследованием на неприлично долгий срок из-за отсутствия улик. Хэнк глянул в спину своему андроиду и подумал, что зря отобрал у него монетку, но в лифте элементарно казалось, что просьбу Коннор проигнорирует. Сейчас же всё было наоборот – теперь Хэнк чувствовал прилив вины, словно бы отобрал конфетку у ребёнка. У робота-ребёнка, который даже не мог в принципе съесть эту конфету.  
Ужасная аллегория. Хэнк отошёл в сторонку, краем глаза наблюдая за Коннором, и вытащил монетку, начиная пытаться повторить ловкие трюки андроида.

Хэнк знал, что мог увлечься, но не знал, что настолько. Лишь упавшая монетка заставила его опомниться и начать выискивать в зале Коннора.  
А его не было. Андерсон стоял у входа на крышу, андроид не мог пройти мимо, не врезавшись в него. Значит, из помещения он выйти не мог.  
И тут Хэнк заметил андроида-оператора, подозрительно медленно идущего со стороны местной кухни.

– Держите его! – рискуя, прикрикнул Андерсон, расценив, что робот не мог уйти сам по себе.

Он оказался прав: девиант побежал. Но Хэнку было плевать, он лишь подтвердил догадку о местоположении Коннора.

  
– Хэнк… Хэнк, помогите… – Коннор не кричал, хрипел, после чего вытащил нож из своей ладони и упал на холодную плитку.

Девиант оказался догадливым. Он пнул деталь из груди андроида-детектива так, что та закатилась за дверь, и Коннор при всей сноровке и скорости не успел бы её забрать. Любой из людей, пробегающих мимо открытой двери, мог бы заметить её и помочь, но никому не было дела. Коннор отключался и мог положиться только на себя.  
Тогда зачем он позвал лейтенанта Андерсона? Почему его?..

– О господи! Коннор! – Хэнк вбежал на кухню и растерянно завертел головой, стараясь найти то, к чему андроид с таким стремлением полз. – Сынок, ты только не отключайся, я сейчас!..  
– За дверью… – выдал механическим голосом Коннор и откинулся на спину, снижая, но всё ещё недостаточно, потерю тириума.

Андерсон нашёл деталь тут же. Подумать только, такая маленькая, такая важная! И располагается в чертовски доступном месте у андроидов – Киберлайф, вы вообще думаете об этом, когда разрабатываете свои уникальные передовые модели?!  
Хэнк подскочил к Коннору и дрожащими руками попытался вставить деталь в его грудь. К огромному облегчению лейтенанта, ладонь андроида, всё такая же мягкая и сильная, но теперь ещё и липкая из-за голубой крови, накрыла его ладони, и Коннор одним нажатием остановил таймер и починил себя.  
Он попытался сразу же встать и начать погоню, но Хэнк остановил его, прижав спиной к своей груди. Дрожь прошибла всё его тело.

– Лейтенант, что Вы делаете? Нам нужно остановить девианта!  
– Его уже поймали, – соврал Хэнк, неловко обнимая Коннора со спины. – Восстановись, идёт? Потом всё.

Неизвестно, кому из них двоих восстановление было срочно необходимо, но Коннор послушно остался на месте. И даже слегка расслабился?

Хэнк не знал, что на него нашло. Хотя, чему он удивляется? Тому, что он единственный кинулся на помощь машине? Тому, что держит Коннора на руках, игнорируя окружение и сосредоточившись только на своём состоянии?  
Тому, что Коннору не нужна такая забота?  
Андерсон зажмурился и позволил себе представить, что Коннору это нужно, что он сейчас хоть что-то _ощущает_ , что ему _нравится_ внимание Хэнка. Казалось, легко обмануться этим и так больно вернуться в реальность.

– Лейтенант Андерсон, Вы обманули меня, – Коннор пошевелился, и Хэнк готов был разжать руки, позволяя андроиду подняться и забрать с собой что-то, наверное, частичку души немолодого полицейского.

Но андроид ничего не сделал, хотя «отдых» на полу потерял всякий смысл. Он ничего не сделал, хотя должен был как минимум отчитать Хэнка за халатность в присущей только ему занудной манере. Он ничего не сделал, но коснулся пальцев Андерсона своими и так замер, а у Хэнка замерло на мгновение сердце.

Они бы так просидели, наверное, долго, если бы Андерсон первым не разорвал объятия, не оттолкнул Коннора и не выбежал из кухни, быстро направляясь к лифту. Застреленный девиант лежал где-то по пути, и Хэнка радовало, что изучение улик задержит Коннора, а сам Андерсон здесь больше не нужен.  
Но он снова просчитался, когда Коннор, весь испачканный, в разорванной рубашке, но со странным блеском в пустых – боже, как ещё язык поворачивается так их назвать, _живых_! – глазах вбежал в лифт на последнем мгновении и словно бы неловко застыл.

– Я… не сказал «спасибо». Было бы огорчительным, если бы моё существование было… прервано. Для компании «Киберлайф», конечно же, так что спасибо Вам, – последнее предложение было проговорено быстро и явно ради отвода подозрений.

Хэнк не стал спорить. Он уже увидел достаточно, и от этого где-то в груди расцвело что-то тёплое. Впервые за долгое время.  
Коннор неловко улыбался, ожидая слов Хэнка. Андерсон же в шутку недовольно нахмурился и скрестил руки на груди.  
Андроид тут же перестал улыбаться, словно тушуясь, и Хэнк, не выдержав, засмеялся.

– Кнопку нажми, передовой прототип, – фыркнул от смеха он, и Коннор, всё ещё выглядя неловко и невероятно мило, выполнил приказ _своего_ человека.


End file.
